Aquí vamos de nuevo
by Jesever
Summary: Aquí vamos de nuevo, intentando que este fuego arda de nuevo y con mas fuerza al las cenizas recoger.
1. Capitulo 1

**AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO **

_Mas este maldito nudo en mi garganta,  
no me deja callar el dolor,  
me va consumiendo, me va extinguiendo y debo enterrarlo  
en lo __profundo de mi ser._

Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba en la soledad del desierto, adaptándose a la perfección con la lluvia intensa que había en el lugar. Unos puños furiosos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo, haciendo un cráter alrededor. Ni los truenos de la tormenta podían comparase con sus gritos de impotencia contenida. Ni el más grande huracán, podía comparase con la tormenta de emociones contrastantes que había dentro él.

Fueron barias las horas en que estuvo así, solo gritando hasta quedarse sin voz, buscando sacar de cualquier forma posible la frustración que venía cargando toda su vida y que en los últimos cuatro años se había acumulado al grado de no poder controlarlo . Aunque por un momento creyó lograrlo no tardo en darse cuenta que no sirvió de mucho, solo gasto energía de una forma patética e innecesaria, en algo que no valía la pena, en algo que parecía nunca iba a llegar. Aun así, no es como si fuera a necesitarla.

Una nueva furia apareció en su ser al recordar el motivo de su patética condición, haciendo que apretara sus puños con nueva fuerza, con la misma rabia. Se sentía varado en un lugar al que nunca debió llegar, con deseos que no podía completar. Una parte de él quería dejar todo, tirar todo al demonio y deshacerse de este planeta al que solo llego a terminar de volverse loco. Pero otra parte de él se decía que no valía la pena, y otra simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Todo por lo que entreno, todo por lo que lucho en los últimos años ya no estaba. Las veces que aun que nunca admitiera, arriesgaba su vida en entrenamientos suicidas, no tendrían resultados. Al parecer nunca lo hizo.

Cada que sentía que estaba cerca, la brecha que había entre él y sus deseos se hacía más y más larga, al punto de que ahora no podía ver el final. Era como su propia maldición. Se sentía atado de manos, atado a su realidad sin poder hacer nada.

La fría lluvia hacia tranquilizar sus músculos, pero no su mente e ideas que solo daban vueltas por su cabeza. Se obligo a levantar la cara y hacer que esta fuera golpeada por la brisa y las gotas que no dejaban de caer. Entre la inmensa noche intento inconscientemente localizar a la distancia su planeta, pero la aun intensa lluvia ocultaba las estrellas a cualquier ser. Eso solo lo hacía sentirse peor, jamás lo diría en voz alta pero esa noche además de sentirse fracasado e impotente se encontraba a si mismo solo, perdido.

–_Si te quedas, no te __puedo prometer peleas y gran poder, pero si te puedo prometerte que jamás estarás solo. No mientras yo esté aquí. _

Un recuerdo fugaz del bello rostro de la peliazul apareció en su mente, una de las culpables de su enferma condición. Su última noche juntos aun estaba vivida en su cabeza y aunque ya hubieran pasado meses de eso, aun podía sentir su aliento y su voz diciéndole esas palabras. Debía admitirlo, su propuesta era tentadora, ponerle fin a todo mal y mierda en su vida, tan solo aceptando ella sería solo para él como siempre debió ser, todo esto mas el mocoso que tanto insistió ella en conservar. "No es tan molesto a veces" pensó. Aun así, por mucho que le gustara la idea no la aceptaba. Porque simplemente no quería aceptar que lo quería.

Como si su actual condición de derrota no fuera suficiente, se encontraba con desconocidos y odiosos sentires que trataba inútilmente de borrar de su alma, un alma que creía un teflón para los sentimientos humanos, más no ahora. Quería con todo su ser acabar con lo que lo volvía loco, pero se vio incapaz, porque eso que lo atormentaba, también le daba de alguna bizarra forma un camino a su vida.

**Aviso rápido, será un fic muy corto de unos cuatro capítulos aproximadamente, espero lo disfruten. Toda clase de crítica constructiva es bien recibida. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO **

_Siem__pre te daré las palabras para que me hieras de nuevo.__  
Siem__pre te daré el arma para que me mates de nuevo__**.**_

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia, una fuerte tormenta azotaba la ciudad del Oeste. Para prevenir accidentes las autoridades habían provocado un apagón en toda el área. Cosa que no favorecía mucho a los habitantes de la Corporación capsula, quienes acostumbrados a él mejor avance tecnológico, hacía que sus instalaciones contaran con el 90% de este, dejándolos por ahora incapacitados de sus comodidades. Sin una fuente de energía, la C.C. no era la gran cosa en esos momentos, situación que volvía loca a Bulma, quien la falta de luz la había tomado desprevenida mientras alimentaba a Trunks, este se había asustado por la tormenta y no paraba de llorar mientras ella buscaba una linterna.

– Estoy segura que tenía una por aquí… ¡La encontré! – Más cuando intento encenderla, enojada descubrió que no tenía pilas– Ahora tengo que buscar baterías.

Exasperada, cerro con fuerza el cajón, Trunks seguía llorando, no podía ver nada y además hacía calor por la falta de aire acondicionado, además sus padres habían salido hace unos días dejándola sola.

No encontrando baterías decidió mejor buscar velas, sorprendiéndose al ni siquiera saber si había en casa. Al final encontró un par llenas de polvo en una alacena donde usualmente se guardaban grandes cacerolas que nunca llegaban a ocupar. Las encendió y coloco una en la cocina y otra en el corredor, el apagón no duraría mucho así que solo ilumino los lugares básicos para poder ver bien alrededor. Se acerco a Trunks que parecía calmarse un poco y se dedico a terminar de darle de cenar.

Había pasado más de medio año desde que Goku murió y aunque creía que las cosas mejorarían pronto y poco a poco, la realidad parecía ser otra. Era más que obvio que Vegeta había entrado en una especie de depresión, su rutina se había convertido en encerrarse en su cuarto a ver T.V , bajaba a comer, ir a la sala a ver más televisión, dormir, cenar, se distraía con algo sin sentido y después regresaba a su habitación.

No había podido hablar con el mas de cinco minutos sin llegar a una pelea, en la que el terminaba yéndose un tiempo para luego volver a lo mismo. Ya no era el hombre orgulloso y perseverante que había conocido, el que había odiado, del que se había enamorado. Quería ayudarlo, pero como hacerlo si él no le permitía acercarse. Estaba más reservado e intenso que los primero años en que lo conoció, y eso ya era de por sí, mucho que decir.

Ese día en la mañana ella despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual, cosa que le pasa seguido en los días que el clima cambiaba a temperaturas más bajas. Cuando bajo a desayunar y no lo encontró se molesto, sin embargo lo dejo pasar. Era parte de la nueva rutina, que el príncipe despertara varias horas más tarde de lo que hacía antes de que el problema comenzara. Después de que pasaran dos horas de que la ausencia del saiyajin se hiciera más notoria decidió entrar a su cuarto, ocasionando otra pelea y gritos.

_Toco con fuerza la puerta barios minutos, y al no recibir ni siquiera una advertencia por parte de él, decidió entrar sin invitación. Después de todo era su casa, ella podía entrar y salir de cualquier lugar de esta sin la opinión de nadie._

– _¡__Quien te dio __permiso de entrar!__ –Grito más que furioso mientras se levantaba de la cama._

_Bulma hecho un ligero vistazo a la habitación y __p__udo notar el __suelo mojado, además de ropa desacomodada de un lado. Acababa de salir de bañarse.__ "Así que no estaba dormido, solo me ignoraba" –. Toque y no res__pondiste, pensé que estabas en otro lado, además __esta es también mi casa, entro si yo quiero. – Siguió mirando alrededor con los brazos en su cintura, el cuarto era un desorden, no llegaba al nivel de caos que había llegado a tener su __propio cuarto en su juventud, pero que esta habitación sea la del tan orgulloso y meticuloso príncipe la desubicaba un poco. __– __¿Es que hoy tam__poco __piensas__ entrenar__? Si sigues así __perderás la condición física que tanto te esforzaste en conseguir._

"_¿__De qué me sirvió conseguirla__?"__, –__ ¡__No es de tu incumbencia lo que me pase humana estúpida!__ –. Grito con fuerza mientras iba hacia la puerta para intentar salir, para otra vez evadir la situación. No era cobarde, __p__ero la idea de seguir con la misma discusión de todos los días lo enfurecía. _

–_Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte así, viendo cómo te pudres tu solo.__ –Trataba de sonar calmada, aun cuando su sentido de alerta le informaba que el saiyajin estaba __por dar por terminada la "conversación", lo tomo del brazo haciendo que volteara a verla directo a los ojos._

_Esto era el colmo para Vegeta, mas bajo no podría caer porque ahora pareciera que una insignificante humana debía ayudarlo en algo que no le intervenía, en algo que ni ella ni nadie podrían entender._

–_Si me __pudro o no es mi problema, tú no tienes nada que hacer u opinar __–Se soltó de su inútil agarre con el seño aun mas fruncido de lo usual. Un duelo de miradas se __presentaba en la habitación junto con un silencio que el príncipe se decidió a romper__–El __problema es que sigues con la absurda idea de que entre tú y yo hay algo_.

_Se acerco con una mirada intimidante que sabía bien a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que palabras sí. _

–_Permíteme romper tu burbuja, estúpida… ni tú, ni el mocoso significaron o significaran algo para mí, así que ahórrate tus preocupaciones. __–Se dio media vuelta __para de una vez por todas salir, más no antes de aclarar una última cosa.__ –__Y en cuanto a tu propuesta de hace unos meses… yo siempre estaré solo._

No humo más que decir, él se fue como todas las veces pasadas, sin embargo esta vez logro herir algo dentro de Bulma. Ya estaba decidida, si ese hombre quería que lo dejaran en paz lo haría, si quería dejar que su orgullo lo pudriera no haría nada para impedirlo, el era orgulloso pero ella igual y ya se había rebajado mucho para intentar ayudarlo. Si él quería estar por siempre en soledad bien, ella ya no intentaría más. Ahora el estaba por su cuenta.


End file.
